


More like Terezi

by sashakate



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashakate/pseuds/sashakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its hard not being the one he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and your goal in life is to be more like Terezi.  
He doesn't love you, he never will, but you he loves her, so very much. If you where more like Terezi, would he return these feelings? Many sweaps ago when you furst fell in love with him, your hair was very long, you adored it so. Then you realised, Karkat loved her and what did she have, short hair.It was a hard descision you loved your hair but you cut it short you cut it short for him. When he found out it was almost as if it meant nothing. It was almost as if you yourself meant nothing to him. Your mewrail told you he did, but you knew it was a lie. You remember once speaking to him, you asked him jokingly what he would want in a relationship, his reply "someone like Terezi". You almost broke into tears, you tried, you tried so hard. You can never be more like Terezi, or even any less Nepeta. You are stuck being yourself, the one who adores someone who just isnt that into you. Yourself isnt so bad most of the time, you have such amazing friends, but she has him.

You don't hate her, not in the slightest, you just wish you could be more like her. The fun, beautiful, blind girl. You want to feel his soft kiss on your lips, you want to hear his harshest insults, you want be in her shoes.

Your name is Nepeta and you wish it was easier to be 'more like T3R3Z1.


	2. More like Nepeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Terezis point of view

Your name is Terezi Pyrope.

Having feelings suck, sometimes you wish you could just rot underground, and be more like Nepeta. She doesn't have to deal with emotions or Karkat anymore, sure she is out there in the dream bubbles somewhere but, you guess that might be better than how you have it. 

You constantly compair yourself to your dancestor, because frankly she is really pretty and cool. Nepeta wouldn't, she would accept that she wasnt her and she would be really close to her. Nepeta is almost as pretty as her, you thought she looked so pretty with that long hair and arent exactly sure why she cut it. That doesnt bother you though shes pretty just as she is- was. 

Nepeta never seemed to have any worries, when you would talk to her, well when you wherent roleplaying she always seemed so happy. She would never let something so small get to her. How can someone be so happy all the time like that?

That doesnt really make you feel any better, you are simply a drunk ass kid. Neithet Dave, Karkat nor Nepetas ghost could fix this, heck even mayor would have no effect.

Your name is Terezi and you wish you could be more like that dead kitty.


End file.
